Ordinary postal packets or letters may be processed by installations operating at very high throughput in which stacks or rows of letters are brought up to devices which extract the letters constituting a stack one-by-one. However, such prior installations operate properly only if the postal packets or letters satisfy certain size conditions, and in particular conditions concerning thickness.
However, the postal services convey a very large variety of objects having unusual sizes and/or shapes.
The object of the invention is to provide a device enabling letters or postal packets of this type to be automatically unstacked.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of this type capable of operating with relatively flat objects such as letters or postal packets whose sizes, and in particular whose thicknesses vary widely within a specified range.